For the First Time, For the Last Time
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: River meets Twelve. 2 different versions, with 2 different outcomes. Dark vs. Flirty. One-shot. Canon-compliant. Set somewhere in the 8th season. Read, review, rinse, repeat.


**For the First Time, For the Last Time**

**Summary: ****River/Melody Pond meets number Twelve. Two separate and very different versions on how a possible meeting might go. Very dark vs. Very flirty. Canon-compliant. No spoilers here, really. Set up anywhere in the 8****th**** season. **

**Disclaimer: ****No, sir. I do not own Doctor Who. Yes, sir. I wish I did.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**The Dark! Doctor version**

12- "Ah. Professor Song. Welcome."

River-"I wondered when I'd be seeing you...this you..."

12- "And...?"

River- "Well...you're not the man I married."

12- "No. I am most certainly not. Sorry to disappoint."

River- "...but you're something altogether more...how shall I put this, Doctor?

More...debonair. And mature. I like it."

12- "Debonair, you say? That's a pity..."

River- "A pity? Why?"

12- "I was going for...slightly menacing. This body lends itself so well to it, don't you think?"

River- "Oh, sweetie...you're joking, right?"

12- "This body also doesn't do 'joking', Professor. No point in it, really."

River- "You've gone all sorts of...grumpy...not sure if that's a pro or con."

12- "And you would know all about conning, wouldn't you, River?"

River- "That's the first time you've called me that..."

12- "Don't worry, my dear. It shall be the last time, I assure you."

River- "Suddenly, I'm not feeling so assured. But must we do this? This...fighting thing? Honestly, Doctor, it's silly. Why can't this be a pleasant conversation?"

12- "You know very well why."

Silence.

River- "Are you on your own again?"

12- "No."

River- "Well...? Who is she?"

12- "None of your business, is it? I will travel with whomever I choose worthy. And if they prove ineffective, I am also free to choose how best to...'let them go'. Simple as that."

River scoffs.

River- "'Let them go?' Do you hear yourself? Here I thought I'd seen you at your worst before, but this...this is a new low, even for you."

12- "Things happen! People die! And I keep on going...the way I always have. Ultimately alone. It's the way of the universe. It's taken me twelve lives to see it, but I finally understand & accept my role in it. And that role is to control it. I own it now. Time is mine to bend & mold at will. It is my right."

River- "You know...I think I preferred the one with the chin & bow-ties. At least **he** would have some semblance of...of honor...and kindness...as opposed to this cold shell of a man I see before me now!"

12- "Kindness? Ha! Kindness! A ridiculous notion...and in the past, one of my biggest weaknesses. No more, I say! No more shall mercy or acceptance be a part of my vocabulary! I am the last of the Time Lords, one of the most superior beings in the universe and it's high time I acted like it!"

River- "Yes...you are, indeed the last. Apart from myself, of course, The Doctor was the last great warrior, the savior of entire civilizations...once the man I loved, but sadly...I don't see him anymore. I don't know who you are...but **you** are -NOT- the Doctor."

Silence.

12- "I think it's time you left, Professor. 'Tis your cue."

River- "Gladly."

12- "And River...?"

River (sarcastically)- "What, *Doctor* ?"

12- "Don't bother coming back, *Sweetie*."

River glares furiously at him...turns around, slams the TARDIS doors behind her.

12- "Goodbye, River Song."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**More Flirty Version**

12- "Ah. Professor Song. Welcome."

River- "Doctor...? My my, haven't you grown? You're..."

12- "I do hope that the rest of that sentence will end in 'mature' & 'dashing'.

River- "Well, well, well, Doctor...aren't **you** the cheeky one? No, I think the word I was searching for is...debonair...oh, most definitely."

12- "Debonair...hmm, fascinating adjective. Not quite sure it suits me...*this* me, anyway. Though, it's not a bad start to the evening..."

River- "Really, Doctor...! I must say, I think I'm warming up to this version of you...even without the bow-ties...this you certainly knows how to turn on the charm."

12- "Careful, Professor Song. This body may look older, but I'm still quite partial to flattery. Stick around a bit, and perhaps you'll see how 'charming' this version can **really** be..."

River- "Oh, Sweetie...don't tempt a girl."

They share a passionate kiss.

River- "So...you did miss me, then?"

12- "Always".

River- "So, where are we...? When did you regenerate?"

12- "Not too long ago, my dear. And...I'm afraid I cannot tell you the particulars...spoilers, you know."

River- "I'm just sorry I wasn't there...were you alone?"

12- "No. I wasn't. There was...a young woman...by the name of Clara. She witnessed my change."

River- "Aren't they always young? I should be mad at you, you know...usually married blokes don't go wandering around with single young ladies that aren't their spouse...but since it's you, I'm prepared to make an exception."

12- "Don't worry, my dear. Clara is...well, she's a bit different than the others I've traveled with. **Very** different. Almost **impossibly** different, you might say. Something of a conundrum. Feisty, though. I actually think you two would have gotten along splendidly...if properly introduced."

River- "Oh, I've no doubt...but why do I detect that there's something else you're not telling me about her? Not that I'm jealous at all...oh no...wouldn't dream of it...but what makes her so...'different', hmm? Up to sharing, Doctor?"

12- "Oh, River, River...don't trouble yourself with it. What's done is done. You are, and always shall be my wife...and that makes you special. Unique, even. But I will say that Clara knows...things...about me that had my 11th self in something of a tizzy for the longest time...eventually, though, certain truths came to light. And I have since dealt with those events and everything that inevitably came after."

River- "Well, I can't blame you for being so cryptic. And you can't blame a girl for trying to weasel out a few more tidbits...just one more thing, Doctor...where is she?"

12- "Oh, she's around here somewhere...probably in her room, I'd imagine."

River- "So, she doesn't know I'm here, then?

12- "No."

River- "And she'll be there...for how long?"

12- "Oh, I don't know, really. She did mention something about visiting the library for some research...or some serious reading...something like that."

River- "So we're alone?"

12- "For the moment, it would seem so."

River- "Splendid."

She kisses him again. Slowly. Taking her time.

12 pulls away, abruptly.

12- "Now, Professor...as much as it pains me to say this, I'm afraid I do have to insist of a certain level of decorum whilst in the console room."

River rolls her eyes & pouts.

River- "Really?"

12 chuckles a bit under his breath. "I'm sorry, my dear, but yes. This body isn't as spry as my last one."

River- "I'll be the judge of that..."

12 sighs. Long & heavy.

12- "It's...it's been too long...I'm overjoyed to see you again, my dear, after so long...and...and it's different this time, River. In a sense, we've already said our goodbyes."

River is stunned into silence.

12 winces. Knows he's said too much.

12- "Spoilers..."

River- "This is the last time I'm going to see you, isn't it?"

Silence.

But then...

12- "I...I'm not at liberty to say and you know it. I've already said too much. I'm so sorry, River."

River- "Well, if it is...then, there's only one thing left for me to ask..."

12- "Yes. I know. And before I say it, I just want you to know one thing."

River- "Which is what?"

12 takes her hands in his.

12- "I trust you, Melody Pond. With my life. With *everything*."

He leans in, whispers his name-his **TRUE** name-in her ear.

She gasps. A few stray tears run down her face.

It's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard in her life...and it's the Doc-no, her **husband's** name. His real name. The one kept hidden. His biggest secret.

12- "I trust it's to your liking, then?"

River- "Oh yes..."

He kisses her hands, reverently.

12- "I'm glad to hear it. But, Professor, I'm afraid our time has run its course. Don't worry, we shall meet again. But it will not be me."

River- "I understand. Spoilers."

She winks. Punches buttons on her vortex manipulator.

River- "You won't forget me, will you, Doctor?"

12- "Never."

He smiles at her, this tall, slender, suited man with the gray curly hair she's never met before today.

And she believes him. Utterly, completely, without question, believes him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**A/N: So there you have it. With everything we now know about Twelve, I'd be willing to wager that the first version might be closer to what we might expect if they did meet up again. However, that being said, I do prefer the latter one...for 2 reasons: 1) I ship them, a LOT. And I want to see how flirty Peter can be... And 2) Simply because she -is- his wife, now & forever. Even Twelve can't ignore that fact, even if it hurts him to admit it sometimes. So, yeah...love it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me. Though, if you hate it...tell me why. In one only word. LOL. Just kidding! ;op**


End file.
